


Accidents Happen

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, cos we all know it probably never will, pretend this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music Bank mayhem = maknaes falling in love (???)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> for the seventeen fandom :  
> Juhyun = Irene  
> Sooyoung = Joy
> 
> for the red velvet fandom :  
> Seungcheol = S.Coups  
> Soonyoung = Hoshi  
> Hansol = Vernon  
> Jisoo = Joshua  
> Jihoon = Woozi  
> Junhui = Jun  
> Minghao = The8  
> Seokmin = Dokyeom/DK

"Oh! Oh my god! I'm sorry! Are you hurt?" the young brunette pushed her hair back reaching her hand out to the boy she kind of knocked down. "It's okay miss! I'm fine! I'm fine, really!" The boy replies. " 

 

It's always busy during promotions and comebacks. Idols running here and there backstage. Occasionally bumping into each other. 

Yerim was in a daze from waking up extra early to practice and wasn't fully awake yet. Chan on the other hand was thinking of new choreo changes to help Soonyoung hyung out. The two maknaes, not in the right state of mind, caused a collision.

 

Chan got up and brushed off the dust on his uniform from the fall. Smiling, hoping to reassure the brunette in front of him.

"I'm fine Yeri sunbae-nim! See, I can still dance. I'm not injured! Look," Chan danced part of Red Velvet's Dumb Dumb which Yerim was currently promoting. Yerim laughs a little looking at her hoobae performing her dance. 

"Anyway, Yeri sunbae-nim is more important! You need to take care of your pretty face for the fans! I'm a sangnamja you don't have to worry so much!" 

Yerim's face reddens at the compliment. She really needed to take care of herself better. Yerim checks the clock on her phone. She's running late. Her unnies are totally gonna nag at her for running late. She had to make up to her hoobae quickly. Yerim looks at the name tag on the boy's uniform. 

"So... Dino sshi, I gotta go but I'll make it up to you! Just wait for it alright! I can't give it to you now but I'll make it up to you. You don't have to call me sunbaenim by the way, just call me Yerim next time alright. We're the same age aren't we?" 

Yerim really needed to leave but she wanted to get to know the boy better. The boy in front of her smiles. Damn. His smile is cute. Yerim knows she'll get nagged at by her unnies but she should really tell her unnies about her little experience with that Dino boy.

"If that's so then, call me Chan. We're 99 liners so I don't think there's a need for this awkwardness. I should leave soon before my 12 hyung come hunting for me... See you soon Yerim! Red velvet fighting!" Chan runs off, looking back at the brunette.

"See you Chan! Seventeen fighting!" Yerim waves back as she heads back to her waiting room. Her heart fluttered. It's nice to have guys her age around her. 

 

Chan's heart was racing but it came to a halt as he entered seventeen's waiting room. "YAH LEE CHAN WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Seungkwan immediately jumps onto the maknae. "I was worried sick Channie, what happened?" Jeonghan ruffles Chan's hair not caring about the hair stylist noona glaring at the long haired male.

"Gather the rest first. I have an announcement." Chan takes a seat and watches as his hyungs gather around him.

 

"Hyung... A girl accidentally knocked me over... But she's really pretty! And nice too!" 

There were three reactions. Seungcheol, Seungkwan, Hansol, Junhui continuously asking Chan who the girl was.

Minghao, Jeonghan, Mingyu, Seokmin were continuously saying "Awwww our Channie's all grown up!" whilst poking him. 

And then there was Soonyoung, Jihoon, Wonwoo and Jisoo who were a mix of the two.

Shyly, but smiling brightly, Chan continues his confession. "Yeri sunbaenim of Red Velvet..."

The waiting room exploded of cooing and hand scrunching from cheesiness and screaming. Chan expected this reaction knowing his hyungs for so long. He can't wait to see what Yerim had for him.

 

"Unnie I'm back!" Yerim sings as she enters the room. "Kim Yerim where did you go?" Juhyun's strict voice greets the youngest. "I went for a walk?Also, where's the rest? I have something to tell you guys!" 

Yerim sits on one of the spinny chairs as the older women gather to listen to their precious maknae. "Unnie, I accidentally knocked a hoobae down..." Yerim hears Seulgi and Juhyun face palm while Wendy laughs her ass off. Yerim shuts Wendy up by continuing with what she wanted to say.

"But he's super cute and nice tho." Yerim pouts. Being the only sensible one, Sooyoung calmly asks Yerim the question everyone else would ask. 

"So who's the not so lucky guy that got run down by Kim Yerim. "Dino sshi of Seventeen..." Yerim braced for the endless number of questions that would come after.

"The one with the duck butt hair?" Wendy asks. "Unnie that's rude! But yes, that guy." Yerim answers Wendy's low key rude question while Wendy says "IT'S TRUE!" while Seulgi muffles her speech with some random pack of cookies. "Good luck with that Yerimmie!" Sooyoung cheers the youngest on.

All she can do now is smile. And give Chan a signed "The Red" album with her photocard. And some coffee. Maybe slip in her phone number. Yerim internally slaps herself for imagining herself being so desperate. She should really meet him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> their ship name would be ChEri and it sounds like cherry and sounds super cute also cutie maknaes :DD


End file.
